


Explanations

by QueenoftheAndhalsandtheSecondMen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAndhalsandtheSecondMen/pseuds/QueenoftheAndhalsandtheSecondMen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is new to Camelot and learning under Guias. Merlin doesn’t find out till he wakes up and looks over the railing and she smiles up and gives him a two finger salute before she leaves. Merlin spends the whole day looking for her whilst doing his chores. Arthur even points out how happy he seems. He eventually has to do laundry and whilst running around a corner crashes into the reader, making a mess. Awkward fluffyness happens between them and the both get very red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anon
> 
> This work was originally posted to my tumblr (reader-fics.tumblr.com) and you can leave a request there or here for future fics!

After a long day of travel, the only thing you wanted to do was find a bed and curl up in it and fall asleep. Entering Camelot just after the sun set, you found your way to the physician’s chambers, having come all this way just to study under Gaius, a family friend. You knocked lightly on the door. The white-haired physician answered with a smile on his face.

"Ah, my dear Y/N, I’ve been expecting you. I trust your journey went well?” He opened the door wider and showed you inside.

“Oh, definitely.” You nodded, peeling your cloak off and setting your bag down. “I’m a bit tired though, I have to say.”

“Of course, of course. Well, off to bed with you. Everything can be dealt with tomorrow morning. I’ll introduce you to my other assistant, Merlin.” He said, showing you to where you would be staying, a little room in close proximity to the apothecary. You fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow, dreaming of all the adventures you were certain to have.

The next morning, you woke up early and met Gaius to discuss further over breakfast. Sure, the porridge was completely tasteless, but the conversation topics were more than satisfying. He told you all about Merlin (including his magic, as you couldn’t really have one without the other). You sat across the table from him, absorbing every word he said like a sponge.

Sooner or later, the conversation meandered back to your studies on becoming a physician. Gaius showed you his stores of potions, ingredients, and books, just so you knew where’d they’d be when you would need them. Seemingly satisfied, Gaius left you with your first task: to collect some herbs out in the forests. Your mother had taught you to recognize plants, so you were finished in no time.

On your way back inside the citadel, you looked up at the grand staircase in front of you and noticed a dark haired boy walking the hallway above. He wore a red shirt and blue scarf tied around his neck. You vaguely remembered Gaius saying something about “Merlin’s odd style of dress” and you deduced that this was the sorcerer you’d heard much about. While you were deep in thought, the boy leaned over the railing and his shocking blue eyes met with yours. Your face split into a grin and you raised your right hand in a sort of mock salute, like the Knights did when they raised their visors after a battle. A slight laugh escaped your throat and you disappeared down a hallway, going to deliver the plants to Gaius.

On the second floor, Merlin stared down at the patch of floor you’d been standing on and wondered if he’d finally gone crazy. Quite frankly, he was left wonderstruck by your charisma; the only thing he knew about you was that he had to see you again. There was something about you…

Cheered immensely by this chance meeting, Merlin continued on with his day and seemingly endless list of chores, though he continued to keep an eye out for the peculiar girl. Even generally-oblivious Arthur couldn’t help but notice the shift in his manservant’s mood. He couldn’t remember a time when Merlin was quite this… Jovial? Carefree?

“Merlin?” Arthur finally asked him, dumbfounded. “Is something wrong? I’ve never seen you so happy.” Merlin merely grinned and shrugged, gathering up Arthur’s linens and dirty clothes. He dumped it all into a laundry basket and was out the door with a spring in his step and a hum on his lips. From Arthur’s chambers, he took a right and swung around the corner, running headfirst into you. The both of you recoiled back, the basket flying up and clothes spilling anywhere. Merlin had managed to trip himself on the lose articles of clothing and he fell, accidentally pulling you down on top of him. His ears turned pink and he help you to a seated position.

“I am so, so sorry!” He exclaimed, the blush spreading from his ears to the apples of his cheeks. “Are you alright? It’s my fault.”

“No! It’s all mine. And I’m fine, thanks.” You said, your face flushing as well. A sheepish smile crossed his face when he realized that you were the mysterious girl he’d seen just this morning.

“It’s you!” His smile widened. You were quite nearly sitting in his lap, but neither of you seemed to mind. You nodded and smiled shyly.

“Hello, Merlin. Gaius told me about you. I’m Y/N. I’m going to be studying here as a physician for a while.” You explained. “I just got here last ni–”

“What the hell happened here?” Arthur rounded the corner and was shocked to find his clothes strewn about the corridor. Not to mention the fact that Merlin was sitting in the middle of it with some girl he’d never seen before.

“I, uh, just ran into Y/N. It was an accident.” Merlin said sheepishly. You jumped to your feet and grabbed the basket.

“We’ll clean it up right away, milord.” You piped up, winking at Merlin, who blushed a deeper shade of crimson. Bending down, you started to collect all the clothing and shove it back into the basket. Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin. In response, the brunet merely grinned.

“You’d better have a good explanation for this, Merlin.”


End file.
